kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Dark Master
Month of the thieves? What's this? I'm a bit puzzled. :P 20:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. 20:43, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool mate:) Me and Ralok have lost our manhood. I feel depressed.Template:Sniperteam82308 22:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Its embarrassing but I believe I have become interested in a wiki about a show about dolls.:( Plus Ralok is now a fan of Winx I believe.Template:Sniperteam82308 22:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Its hard(thats what she said:)) I mean its about the children of famous monsters like Frankenstien Dracula Wolfman The Sea Monster, some zombie and Cleopatra and Meduca.Template:Sniperteam82308 22:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Sign. No.Template:Sniperteam82308 22:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I honestly have no clue. I do like the animation style and it has an interesting premise. Plus I mean a monster high school. Template:Sniperteam82308 22:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Blarg... and I have now watched the whole series so far. And I think I dropped my dick along the way. I actually enjoyed some episodes. But don't worry I won't be getting the dolls... I hope. But Ralok he says they are good having individuality, more joints that are better covered up than Barbie dolls, and some other stuff.Template:Sniperteam82308 03:56, January 14, 2011 (UTC) What? .-. um... i have no clue who you are. -Aqua Storm14 you have no clue who i am. why are you flirting with me? sorry if i sound rude, i'm just a little bemused. -Aqua Storm14 well... your pickup line made no sense. how would you know what i look like is the point? what do you want to know, anyway? -Aqua Storm14 how about this? we pick a topic, then i give an answer and you take a turn? -Aqua Storm14 i like reading, writing, and playing games. and you'd do that? what about activities you like? -Aqua Storm14 what do you write your reports about? thank you! sure thing. pals. :) -Aqua Storm14 cool. i'd try that, but i'm better with fantasy and fairytales. thank you! =D -Aqua Storm14 Irritating Radiative Chompers Hey:) Bored, tired, hungry, and theres an easy bake oven right next to me... so whats new with you? Oh and would you mind shooting me with that virtual gun... I am going to do something very very bad as now I think I have an addiction... to something embarrassing. God I hate being a nerd.Template:Sniperteam82308 06:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm doing great. Hallelujah, It's Saturday!!! -- Maybe later. I'm trying to make a thousand edits. Roxas has made almost 2,000 edits and he's only been here for... 1,2,3,...4 months! I've been here for only...1,2,3,...8 months. -- 15:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) lol lol--''Random!to a point!'' 04:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I really don't care. Get a life.--''Random!to a point!'' 04:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok.--''Random!to a point!'' 04:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Woah, calm down. If you have an issue with someone that really has to be dealt with on the Wiki, do it civilly. You can get a warning for misconduct if you start cursing people out and threatening them at random. What's going on? 04:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) K.--''Random!to a point!'' 04:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Dark Master. Saying things like that is not going to help anything. If you want to get out of this clean, being uncivil is certainly the wrong thing to do. Saying stuff like this will only up your ban. I suggest you apologize to Random. -- 04:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archiving Excellent. Wow, you really do talk a lot don't you? Already having 3 archives. Congratulations! You should have no problems now. 11:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Revote question If you have questions about the revote, please read the information posted in the forum, then post your question in the "Questions" section. 15:14, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction.net Hey Categories Concerns Video Heya! A wonderful time doing what? 06:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 1000 edits FINALLY! You're the first(not counting me) that has noticed that. Thank you. Hey. I was wondering if you wanted a CUSTOM signature. Tell me the: *font *image(s) *colors *links *quote(optional) Thanks! Darkness... ? A while }} Hi }|angry=Hi Dark Master. I'm Axeken. You said that you'd help with my talk template page. Well, when I try to add a new template the preview goes blank. Can you tell me what I have to do to start a new template. Also I've been to JFHavoc's guide and it is a litte hard for me to understand.}} Heyyy! what up?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 02:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello~^^ Hi Sorry for taking a while to resond. I was at a mate's place. Anyway I've made some templates on these pages: Template:AxekenConfused, Template:AxekenHappy, Template:AxekenSad, Template:AxekenVeryAngry, Template:AxekenAngry & Template:AxekenNormal. Can you please add them to my main template page, change the sephiroth one to normal's template and the Angry lea one with the angry template and add the codes for them. I'd appretiate if you could. Thanks--Axeken 11:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) }|herc=Thanks. When you are finished can you (or someone else) please delete those pages for the sake of KH Wiki so it doesn't have random pages. That would be nice.}} Hello DM }} thanks DM hey thanks for the invite Dark Master, how could i be of any help? Xavnirs 13:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi The Dark Master. Yes I would like to be your comrade :) Mewtwo465 :( = Sad facial expression You left again. And now you took Ralok and Jman with you. I am truly alone.Template:Sniperteam82308 22:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh that sucks. If you don't mind me asking what kind of things?Template:Sniperteam82308 01:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to sound a little pushy but when are you going to finish with my template. You still need to replace my first one with AxekenNormal, the angry Lea one with AxekenAngry, and add AxekenVeryAngry. Could you do that ASAP please. Axeken 05:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Bubbles How do you do those talk bubbles,I tried making them on my own,it's just so confusing. Muppet171 20:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Friend From the Dark How To Make A Talk Bubble } |text= } }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=Making Talk Bubbles is wicked easy once you understand the coding! If you have any questions just ask and I’ll do my best to clear it up right away! Good luck!! :D }} Bubbles 2 The top Pink.Bottom Black,Border:Blue,a picture of Kairi,the most recent like a head-shot of her from Kingdom Hearts 2,top and bottom word color:White.I want the quote to be:This time,I'LL fight! From Muppet171 21:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat request Ok FromMuppet171 01:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello }} Thanks Thank You. I can't wait to get my talk bubble. Guess I will see you tomorrow. Master Hello, Master. I am fine and well. Random Question:What part of the world are you in? 23:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello person Ill be at my mommys this weekend...I'd think thats good news...It is, isnt it? Anyways Missed ya, did u miss me?Lol byeRiku's Love is bored :/ 16:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Long time Cool Thanks for that.--Axeken 21:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi, uhh yes, you have my permission to do any fixing on my template page. Ages ago, back when I started making the talk bubbles, it had some weird extra coding below the talk bubble.--Axeken 10:19, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the offer Thanks for the offer but i've already made one, i will try using it: }|— }|}} |line= purple |border= purple |border2= purple |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= royalblue |textcolor2= darkslateblue |text=There, like it? there's more to come, but, if you have any other cool new templates i could use contact me, i'd love to know. }} Hi Again Disliking Isn't Helping On the talk pages belonging to Yessenia.c1 and The Guest, you posted messages that strongly say that you disapprove of the rules of the wiki, that they suck, and that they are forcefully imposed on the community. I understand that you are probably just trying to identify with the user to calm the situation, but you are actually acting against the wiki in speaking this way. You may accidentally encourage the user to go directly against the policy, and it certainly doesn't help the wiki to have new users seeing its rules as harsh and unfair. If these are your opinions, that's fine; but please, do not go around the wiki trying to convince everyone that all of the rules are horrible and unfairly imposed. If you a concern or justified reason to change policy, the forums are always open to you. Thanks! -- 23:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think you just missed my entire point. I understand that you are acting under what may seem like good intentions. However, agreeing with a user in that the rules are unfair to you does not well support the wiki. If anything, it only gives the other user more reason to rise up and ignore those trying to prevent them from getting warnings and causing avoidable vandalism. -- 00:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::... Since I apparently have no hope of getting through to you, LapisScarab's message below pretty much sums up my thoughts. It's not helping, it's just making matters worse. -- 00:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Master, why are you being so...negative about the rules and everything? I've been keeping an eye since we've met. The rules aren't that bad, and they don't suck. You claimed you were just trying to explain to new users about them, but all I saw was your just complaining that the "rules suck". What's wrong with you? You're never like this to me. Try to understand, okay? Lapis-kun and Sir DTN are trying to be civil about this, they're not trying to insult you or anything. They never did, not even once. Be reasonable, please?--'NinjaSheik' 00:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) About the above }|— }|}} |line= purple |border= purple |border2= purple |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= royalblue |textcolor2= darkslateblue |text=About the above, i hope i didn't get you into any sort of trouble. also, don't worry, i'm not gonna act until that Krytenkoro dude says what to do. @Doortonothing He's not convincing me he's just agreeing with me, learn to tell the difference. }} Re: Too long hey Question Hey, DM! I was wondering why you don't have a userbox. Are you interested in making one? Or do you already have one (in that case why don't I have it!)? Also could you start a new section when you talk on my talkpage? Just to prevent all the messages from getting muddled up. :D 22:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Beginning Thank You }|herc=Thank you for fixing my template page. I greatly appreciate it. Also would you like to be friends now?}} Re:Happy Birthday RE:do u? why and i will come back Welcoming? } }} (PS: Just thought I'd save you the time looking for him.)|time= }} ... use exactly what I put.|time= }} The key is the "1=" part. 20:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) and it always works o.o}} }} and , only the last one works for me. Which is weird because I used the other ones before and they both worked fine.}} Find Out ;) Aye Yes I'm still working on the wiki and I'll be staying or going or whatever happening, I'm not been up to date on whats going on, so I'm at a total lost. UnknownChaser 04:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well then, now I know, look like I'll be leaving too, hope too see you guys there. UnknownChaser 04:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Well You wanted to go out with me so im asking YOU to go out with me. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) "still editing" As I've said in multiple places, the initial data-dump is done, but the move is not. Until it is completed, I have to maintain the information here. Once the move is done, I'm gone. 21:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :...."the move is not done". We still have to move over a lot of data, and in order to make that go more smoothly, the data here needs to not be crap. When we're done we'll leave, and then you can try and make the wiki craptastic without our intereference. 21:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Then don't be complaining about me maintaining it. 21:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) hi Fine.--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey hey Re:Greetings Staying Here }} A Problem? Thank you A talk page huh? thank you for that information, this is just what i needed to know. finally someone who tells me something of value!--The Guest 23:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot. hey wanna be friends? i only have about 2 friends on the wiki, one of wich i know from another website and the other being someone i look up to (LegoAlchemist)--The Guest 23:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, i have to admit, Roxas really was getting on my nerves, and with that kinda stuff behind your back it's impossible not to go off, basically the worst think he could've said was that my best friend is a jerk, if someone said that your best friend is a jerk, wouldn't you go off? I hate to pick fights, that's a fact, but sometimes the anger is too much for the human body to restrain. I try, i am knon to have anger management problems though, always have, some say i got it from my grandad (who killed a man when he was 15) but of course not THAT angry XD--The Guest 14:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) }|— }|}} |line= firebrick |border= firebrick |border2= firebrick |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= You mean they're gonna delete this wiki and all of our stuff with it? i worked too hard on my userpage to cast it all away! BTW, I'm not angry at you i'm just testin out my new talk bubble, like it? }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= sure, what do you wanna chat about? BTW, Do you like my talk bubble, this is my very happy talk bubble, just testin it out. }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Well, if Kh: 3D turns out the way it looks on the Trailer im gonna FREAK! and i might not even play it, it would be cooler to just wait for KH:BBS2. Anyway, i would love to see Ventus in the new games, as a playable character i mean, he seems awsome in BBS so i think he'd be even awsomer in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep 2 }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Yeah, you're probably right, after all, BBS final game barely turned out like it's first trailer. }} Cool! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Cool, you wanna become friends?? ‎ }} Custom Sig Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded Gummiship Studio Nah }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= No, let's talk about something else, how about KH: BBS, do you have it? }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= I love that game and i would do anything to get it! (not litterally, but you know what i mean) i know quite alot about it, i just don't know anything about the details in each scenario. }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= dissaponting how? }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= I see, it would've been cool that way but i like it the way it is. }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Good, you? }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Well that explains the moody bubble, like what, whats been going wrong? P.S. I have to make a confused looking talk bubble... }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= :O i need a surprised talk bubble more like! A woman? well, i was um...surfin around the internet and...ya know ;) http://www.artofseductions.com/how-to-make-a-girl-fall-in-love-with-you/ (NOBODY ELSE CLICK THIS LINK!!!) after you're done with it you should delete this link, ya never know who might open it up. It's ok, i can make a talk bubble on my own. Edit: TDM? You on? }} Re:Hey }|herc=Hey Dark Master. I've been doing pretty good, just unlocked the secret ending in Re:coded, making more real word articles and going to school. What about you?}} }|goofy=Whoa, that's not good but I'm sure you'll pull through. By the way can I get some advice about my new articles. Here they are: User:Axeken/PlayStation Portable, User:Axeken/PlayStation 2 & User:Axeken/Gameboy Advance.}} }|herc=The reason I'm making these is because I saw similar articles on the Final Fantasy Wiki and thought I could add them here. Also I'm not quite sure what you want me to add. Is it like a sort of advertising thing?}} }|goofy=So like with the PS2: People like this console because of its backward compatibility with the PS1 and its range of bonus accessories like the EyeToy camera, Buzz Games ect.}} Cool. Thanks for the help and good luck with your issues.--Axeken 00:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) yeah man! }|— }}} |text= Yea man, aye? I've just been doing stuff on Kingdom Hearts wiki }} hmmm Heyy Hi If You Are Going To Assist